i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Meng Hao
|hair_color=Black Violet (Demon) |eye_color=Black Red (Demon) |spouse=Xu Qing (Wife) Li Ling'er (Fiancee/Unwanted) |family=Fang Clan Meng Clan Fang Xiufeng (Father) Meng Li (Mother) Fang Yu (Sister) Grandma Meng Grandpa Meng Grandma Fang Fang Hehai (Grandfather) Ke Jiusi (Foster Brother) Ke Yunhai (Foster Father) |master(s)=Grandmaster Pill Demon (Alchemy) Noble Ran |disciple= |allies=Lord Fifth Ultimate Vexation Bloody Mastiff Grandmaster Pill Demon Fang Clan Patriarch Reliance Blood Demon Shui Dongliu Sea Dream |friends=Chen Fan Li Fugui Wang Youcai Patriarch Song Guyiding Tri’rain Han Shan Han Qinglei Chu Yuyan Yuwen Jian Lin Cong Dao Heaven |enemies=Ji Dongyang Ninth Sea Lord White 33 Heavens Dao Fang Immortal God Continent Devil Realm |occupation(s)=Ninth Generation Demon Sealer Crown Prince of the Mountain and Sea Realm Demon of the Vast Expanse Blood Prince of Blood Demon Sect Successor to One Thought Stellar Transformation Successor of Blood Immortal Legacy Sole Heir of the Reliance Sect Successor to Blood Demon Grand Magic Crown Prince of the Fang Clan 13th in the Echelon Successor to the Three Great Daoist Societies Future Lord of the Mountain and Sea Realm Eternal Patriarch of the Fang Clan Lord of the Dao of Alchemy in the Fang Clan Demon Sovereign of Meng Hao's Realm Ninth Paragon of the Vast Expanse School |affiliation(s)=League of Demon Sealers Fang Clan First Bloodline of the Meng Clan Mountain and Sea Realm Vast Expanse School |sect(s)=Reliance Sect (Disbanded) Violet Fate Sect (Forsaken) Blood Demon Sect (Blood Prince) Nine Seas God World Ancient Daoist Rite Temple Righteous Noble Sect (Briefly) Vast Expanse School |ve=Mountain and Sea Realm |planet=Planet East Victory (Born) South Heaven (Raised) |mas=Ninth Mountain and Sea |cultivation_base=Ancient Realm with 0/1 Soul Lamp's lit |essence= |combat=Mid 9-Essences Paragon (Transferred from Shui Dongliu) |fleshly_body=Vast Expanse Dao Body |novel=Book 1, Chapter 1 }} Meng Hao (孟浩) is the main protagonist of I Shall Seal the Heavens. He who was once a young scholar in Yunjie country, who had failed the imperial exams for a third year. Sitting on Mount Daqing he was kidnapped and brought to a sect of immortal cultivators by his future beloved, Xu Qing. Thus starting his journey to becoming the Immortal turned Demon of the Vast Expanse. Appearance Normal His appearance is often described as 'otherworldly', 'a dragon among men'. He is tall and once had a swarthy skin but after he achieved a gold core during his ascension to Core Formation, his skin transformed to a fair, jade-like complexion. After becoming The Demon He kept his normal appearance except there where black veins were running through out his entire body, along with his hair growing incredibly long. His eyes where also turned crimson; They were like gemstones, but if you looked at them long enough, they seemed like seas of blood. His hair turned violet after his roots turned red. History Prior to Book 1 Meng Hao was born on Planet East Victory in the Fang Clan. He was born with a Nirvana Brand, which is a Heaven-defying daoist magic of the Fang Clan that allows Nirvanic Rebirth up to four times. To undergo Nirvanic Rebirth it requires a deep cultivation base, as well as a very pure Fang clan bloodline, but Meng Hao on his seventh birthday under went Nirvanic Rebirth, reverting him back into a baby to be born again, while also producing a Nirvana Fruit. He underwent Nirvanic Rebirth two times before Shui Dongliu came to Meng Hao's parents and told them that if they guard Planet South Heaven for 100,000 years and to not interfere with Meng Hao's Karma until he reaches the Dao Seeking Stage then Meng Hao would have a chance of surviving. Meng Hao's parents left him before his seventh birth day. He lived in Yunjie County, which laid at the foot of the mountain. He had a dream of becoming an official. Book 1 Meng Hao stood on top of the mountain after failing the exam yet again. He was pondering on what was he going to do with his life when he heard Wang Youcai shouting for help. He claimed to have been captured with other people by a flying woman. Meng Hao decided to help them but then suddenly the mysterious woman appeared. She said that she was one person short so she kidnapped him as well. They then flew to the outer parts of the Reliance Sect and started working as servants for Immortals. There Meng Hao got his Qi Condensation Manual which contained basic information about the sect and cultivation tips. He started living with a 12/13 year old chubby boy, son of a Lord which Meng Hao calls him "Fatty". Meng Hao was working during day and cultivating during night. Meanwhile he befriended Fatty using fried chicken. After 4 months he finally reached the first level of Qi Condensation and was promoted to Outer Sect. He is bestowed with a house, a green robe, a spirit tablet, and a bag of holding. The spirit tablet allowed him enter the Treasure Pavilion to retrieve a magic item. He was tricked into picking a seemingly useless Copper Mirror. The next morning was Pill Distribution Day. His Master Uncle Shangguan and two Inner Sect Disciples were in charge of handing out pills and Spirit Stones. One of the Inner Sect Disciples was Xu Qing, the woman that brought him to the Sect. Meng Hao was supposed to get a Dry Spirit Pill as a reward for recent promotion. Realizing that this treasure will only bring him trouble, he decided to gift it to Elder Sister Xu as a gratification for letting him start a new life. She accepted the pill and lent him Immortal's Cave that she used to live in. After entering the cave he discover a Spirit Spring. When he finished absorbing energy accumulated by spirit spring Meng Hao went out to hunt some chickens. Unexpectedly the Copper Mirror exploded the butt of the chicken. After carrying out a few tests he realized that his Magical Treasure could explode the butt of any creature that had fur, even Demonic Beasts. Finished with exploration of nearby area he went back to his cave and consumed a Spirit Condensation Pill and a Demonic Core he broke through to second level of Qi Condensation. He noticed the disappearance of a Spirit Stone and a new Demonic Core, that lead him to conclusion that his Copper Mirror can duplicate items in exchange for Spirit Stones. Upon reaching second level of Qi Condensation one can learn to use Immortal Skills. Meng Hao decided to learn Flame Serpent Art. After a failure in learning the skill he started hunting for Demonic Beasts. One month passed. He learned the Flame Serpent and killed a bear-shaped demonic beast. Later it was time for his second Pill Distribution Day. After getting monthly resources Zhao Wugang tried to take Meng Hao's cave and items. He transformed using Were-demon skill into a furry monster. Noticing the transformation Meng Hao killed him using Copper Mirror. Zhao Wugang's bag of holding contained eight Spirit Stones, seven Spirit Condensing Pills and a bone fragment covered with strange symbols. With the help of Spirit Stones and Copper Mirror Meng Hao broke into the peak of the third level of Qi Condensation. He started a Pill Cultivation Workshop Outlet in the Public Zone. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alchemist Category:State of Zhao Category:Violet Fate Sect Category:East Pill Division Category:Grand Dragoneer Category:Fang Clan Category:Planet East Victory Category:Meng Clan Category:True Immortal Category:Dao Corroboration Category:100-123 Immortal Merdians Category:Mount Daqing Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea Category:Eighth Mountain and Sea Category:25-33 Soul Lamps Category:Planet South Heaven Category:Vast Expanse School Category:Southern Domain Category:Ancient Realm Category:Mountain and Sea Realm Category:Bodily Cultivation Technique Category:Vast Expanse Category:Allheaven bloodline Category:Allheaven Clan Category:Reliance Sect/Characters Category:League of Demon Sealers/Characters Category:Fleshly Body Cultivation/Characters